Un día con Max
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Max es un chico de 16 años que no tiene una vida común y corriente, me meteré en su vida personal y le sacaré toda la información posible! este chico aparece en mi fic de combo niños, enredos amorosos.


**HOLA QUE TAL TODOS! aquí vengo con un nuevo oneshot que va dedicado a mi personaje inventado llamado Max, aquí lo podrán conocer mejor y de seguro les sacaré una carcajada XD**

_Disclaimer: _Maximiliano Patricio Correa Mardones me pertenece, su uso debe ser avisado previamente a mí.

_Disclaimer 2: _Todos mis amigos se pertenecen a ellos mismos (y asus padres obviamente)

_Disclaimer 3: _Combo niños no me pertenece * aaaaay!* le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle

**Un día con Max**

_Hola a todos! primero que nada les tengo que decir que esto no es un fic común y corriente, más bien es un "Fic-reportaje" ya que pasaremos todo este día espiando al señor Maximiliano, quién es el malo de mi fic "Enredos amorosos parte 1" de combo niños._

**Max: **disculpa Sandra, ten en cuenta de que al final de la historia de enredos amorosos yo…

_Cállate no digas el final!_

**Max: **Ups! lo siento U____U

_Bien ahora vete, se supone que no tienes que saber que estoy aquí espiándote._

**Max: **Al menos déjame decir que al final yo salvo a…

_Nooooooo! no lo hagas! ¿No sabes que sucedería si tu dijeras el final de enredos amorosos aquí? De segurito todos me ahorcan! y obviamente… ¡te harán lo mismo a ti!_

**Max(con cara de gatito asustado): **¿Quueeeee? Nuuuuuuuuu!

_Ya cállate por favor, y… ANDATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!! _**[El chico se retira] **_Ay! que bueno que al fin se fue, primero que todo debo contarles un poco sobre nuestro personaje de estudio._

**Maximiliano Patricio Correa Mardones:**

_Maximiliano es un adolescente de 16 años, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Su cabello es negro y liso aunque en las puntas es ondulado y le llega más o menos hasta la barbilla. Viste de una camisa negra con un "zig-zag" plateado en el medio, sus pantalones también son negros y en la parte de abajo terminan en plateado. Tiene un piercing en la parte superior de su oreja derecha y usa pulseras negras al igual que los combo niños. _

_Es misterioso y le gusta pasar desapercibido por la vida, no le gustan mucho los conflictos, pero si lo provocan puede ser muy agresivo; el maestre Grinto opina que es bipolar, ya que no está decidido en lo que debe hacer, a veces ayuda a los combo niños, pero hay otras veces que lo único que quiere es eliminarlos de una vez por todas._

_En lo social, Max está "del lado de los malos" ya que junto con Alicia y Diadoro planean destruir a los combo niños y convertir al fin a Diadoro en alcalde, aunque a Max no le gusta mucho la idea de estar con Alicia, quién fue su novia hace 2 años atrás _**[¡esta es la primera vez que lo menciono! ¿sorprendidos? ja! por supuesto que sí!] **_y ella fue quien le cortó a él, dejando muy triste a nuestro querido Maxy._

_Acerca de la capoeira, el es muy bueno con las acrobacias (los saltos mortales son sus favoritos) aunque le gusta entrenar solo y evita por sobretodo practicar con Alicia. Su símbolo tótem es la pantera negra, transformándose puede ser casi tan rápido como Serio, sus uñas son muy filosas y tiene muy buena vista._

_MIL DISCULPAS! pero no logré investigar si es que tiene familiares, un hermano o una hermana, ni siquiera un primito lejano, NADA!. Así que dadas las circunstancias, esto es todo acerca del Sr. Maximiliano._

_Ahora vámonos en secreto a su habitación y veamos que está haciendo este chico… *entra en la habitación sin que el se dé cuenta* El chico entrena capoeira, está intentando dar un doble giro en el aire terminando con un puño. A ver su primer intento… *se escucha un sonido estruendoso, aparte de un grito de gatito herido* OUCH! eso hasta a mí me dolió…_

**Max: **AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! TT_____TT

_Pobrecillo… ¡PERO MIREN! se vuelve a levantar y sigue intentándolo! bien tenemos más datos para nuestro informe… "ES PERSEVERANTE Y NUNCA SE RINDE… … y grita como gatito ¬¬" y sigue intentándolo… y intentándolo… LO LOGRÓ!!!!! HEY AL FIN! pero miren nada más! su estado de humor cambió de depresivo a muy alegre, y esto prueba que el maestre Grinto tenía la razón, ¿No creen? Yo sí :)_

**Max: **SANDRA QUE HACES AQUÍ!

_IMBECIL! se supone que no debes saber que estoy aquí… pero, ¡ya que! esto se arruinó, ¿Dónde planeas ir ahora?_

**Max: **¡A espiar a los combo tarados!

_HEY! NO LES DIGAS ASI!!!!!_

**Max: **yo les digo como se me dé la gana…

_Y YO TE PUEDO HACER DESAPARECER CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA!_

**Max: **No eso no! Está bien… vamos a ver a los combo niños…

_Salimos los dos de la habitación, estábamos cruzando la puerta de salida cuando nos topamos con Alicia, quien miraba a Max con cara amenazadora._

**Alicia: **¿A dónde vas?

**Max: ***nervioso* Etto… ¡a espiar a los combo tara…*frena en seco* a los combo niños!

**Alicia: ***mirándome* ¿Y tu quien eres?

_Tu creadora, tonta estúpida…_

**Alicia: ***se golpea la frente* Ah… ya lo recuerdo… bueno los dejo! *se aleja*

_Vaya! cuando no pelea con los combo niños es bastante hueca…_

**Max: **y eso que no vives con ella…

_Max y yo llegamos a Nova Nizza, (recuerden que Max vive en un lugar secreto) y me llevó a la cima de los edificios, desde donde empezamos a buscar a los combo niños… _

**Max: **OGHH!!

_¿Qué te pasa Max?_

**Max: **Mira! *indica hacia un lado*

_¿Dónde? ¡no veo!_

**Max(un poco irritado): **AHÍ!

_¿Dónde? SIGO SIN VER!_ _Max tomó mi cabeza y la giró, ahhhhh son Serio y Azul… están en esa tienda…_

**Serio(con voz mongólica): **esfera de nieeeeeeeveee…

**Azul: ***sonríe tiernamente captando toda su atención* ¿Quieres que te la compre?

**Serio: ***blush* eeeehh, bueno ^^

**Max: **que patético…

_Uyyy está celoso!_

**Max: **¿Quién yo? noooooo…

_Y entonces? ¿Qué te sucede? Noté un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, creo que me va a decir que le gusta Azul, ayyy no!_

**Max: **bueno yo… a mí… me gusta… ¡ME GUSTAN LAS ESFERAS DE NIEVE!

_*Caída al estilo animé* Y POR ESO ES QUE TIENES TANTA ENVIDIA!!!!_

**Max: **pues sí, ¿Acaso no puedo tener?

_Bueno, creo que sí. Ambos bajamos de los edificios, el se puso su máscara de pantera, y amí me dio una de pavo real, nos escabullimos entre las paredes y entramos a la tienda sin que Serio ni Azul se dieran cuenta que estábamos ahí, aunque el pelinaranjo estaba bastante entretenido con su famosa esferita, mientras que la rubia leía un "interesante" libro de las partes de una célula._

**Max(con voz mongólica): **ESFERA DE NIEEEE-

_*tapándole la boca a Max* SHHHH! Serio y Azul nos van a ver!_

**Max: **Sorry U___U ¡pero es que me urge! quiero una esfera de nieveeeeeeee! TT____TT

_OGH! ya me estás hartando! te compraré tu famosa esfera, pero PROMETEME que te portarás bien, por favor! tienes 16 años… MADURA! _

**Max: ***agita su nueva esfera* Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! n.n

_*gotita en la frente* uffff, Max vámonos de aquí y muéstrame otros lugares a los que vas…_

**Max(muy animado): **OK!

_AL FIN! salimos de la famosa tiendita de recuerdos y nos sacamos las máscaras, el pelinegro avanzó sin mirarme hasta que llegamos a la playa de Nizza, era medio día y… ME MUERO DE HAAAAMBRE!_

**Max: **Tengo hambre!

_Como si yo no tuviera… OYE MIRA! una tienda de helados! quiero uno quiero uno quiero unooooooo!_

**Max(pensando): **Jeee…. y a mí me dices inmaduro…

_Max y yo avanzamos hacia la tienda, el chico ojiverdes me tomó de la mano y me escondió detrás de una pared. OYE QUE HACES!_

**Max: **SHHH! son Paco y Pilar! ¿No los ves?

_Ohh ya veo… ¡Que tiernos se ven juntos! jeee Paco le está comprando un helado de pistache con frambuesa a Pilar…_

**Max: **sí sí, que lindos, ¡que se apuren tengo hambre!

_Mira! ya salieron… CORRE!!!!!!!!!!. Corrimos a la máxima velocidad del mundo y miramos al heladero. Uno de chocolate con almendras para mí por favor!_

**Max: **Yo quiero uno de limonada con guayaba!

_Que sabor mas extraño… mucho mas raro que el de Pilar O___O_

**Max: **Mi vida, mis gustos, MI PROBLEMA

_Para que tantas peleas si nos devoramos el helado en menos de 10 segundos… salimos de la tienda, paseamos por la playa sin rumbo alguno, Max después de todo es un chico común y corriente, bueno NO TAN CORRIENTE, ya que entre comillas es un combo niño, se transforma en una pantera, y no puede hacer vida social, creo que soy su primera gran amiga…_

**Max: **que hacemos ahora… mmm... que me falta por mostrarte…

_Tengo una encuesta si es que quieres hacerla!_

**Max: **Ok! pregúntame estoy listo! ^^

_¿Desde cuando que trabajas con Alicia? ¿Por qué?_

**Max: **Desde muy poco, aunque la conocía hace tiempo ya que fuimos novios, después nos separamos y no la vi hasta que llegó a pedirme ayuda con los combo niños.

_Ya… ¿Cuál de los combo niños consideras que es el más fuerte? ¿y el más débil?_

**Max: **Serio es el más fuerte, porque siempre me he enfrentado a él, y nunca he podido derrotarlo, es bastante difícil, y el más débil… mmm… Azul… creo que es la más débil para mí ya que ha sido muy fácil hacerla sufrir…

_OYE!!! ERES MALVADO DESPUÉS DE TODO!!!!!_

**Max: **pero si recuerda que al final de fic yo hago feliz a Azul salvando a Serio de su muerte segura!!!!

… *tic nervioso*

**Max: **Oh oh… acabo de decir el final sin querer… bueno no lo dije completo así que no te tienes que enojar…

**Turbomechasonic: **IDIOTA!!! acabas de arruinarlo todo!!!!

**Águila Love: **SIII! ERES UN TONTO… ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

**Max: ***un poco asustado* chicos cálmense, fue sin querer…

**Viole: **acabas de decir el final!!!! no puede ser!!! * prepara una escopeta* te voy a dejar como queso grullere!

**Kitty: ***saca una katana gigante* y yo te voy a decapitar y le daré tu cabeza a los perros de la plaza!

**Latigressa: **YO TENGO ALGO MUCHO MEJOR *sonríe diabólicamente y saca la esfera de nieve de Max* mira lo que tengo aquí…

**Max: **no… la esfera de nieve nooooo! POR FAVOR!!! TODO MENOS LA ESFERAAA TT___TT

_Ups… chicos creo que deberían calmarse…_

**TMS: **¡que nos calmemos! ya verá este tonto! ven aquí Max! te daremos tu merecido!

**Latigressa: **Dile adiós a tu esfera!

**Max: ***llora al ver como su esfera caía al piso* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Viole: **y ahora *carga la escopeta* a lo que venimos chicos…!

_Max te digo algo?_

**Max: **Sí Sandra?

_APURATE QUE NO LLEGAS!!!!_

**Max: ***corre como monito animé* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Kitty: **CORRAN QUE SE ESCAPA!!!!

_Y ahí me quedo mirando, como todos los chicos persiguen al pobrecillo de Max, quien está mas asustado que no se que, creo que no podré terminar mi fic-reportaje, pero ya que… total el arruinó mi fic… bueno en realidad no… ya que no lo contó todo!!!!!! pero lo que dijo era crucial *se enoja mucho* VEN AQUÍ MALDITO %&$$#!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!_

**Max: **Ayyy ¿Por qué a mí? T__T

**oOoOoOo ¿FIN? oOoOoOo**

**Jeee... y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, ahora voy a empezar a escribir el sexto capitulo de enredos amorosos y terminar de una vez por todas OCIO POR DOQUIER, mi primer MannyxFrida... **

**HASTA ENTONCES!!!**


End file.
